When most electronic appliances are purchased by a user, owner's manuals related thereto are generally provided to the user. The owner's manuals describe usage of the electronic appliances according to the stages thereof. Thus, the user needs to fully know the usage described in the owner's manuals in order to optimally utilize the electronic appliances purchased by the user. This is true of the washing machine.
On the other hand, a great deal of electronic appliances currently sold on the market include a high performance microcomputer, a mass memory capable of storing contents even when power is turned off, a means for enabling various control operations, and the like. These electronic appliances provide various kinds of uses.
However, in order to utilize the various uses of the electronic appliances, the user should refer to the owner's manuals which have been provided to the user upon purchase of the electronic appliances, as mentioned above. But, most users simply look through the owner's manuals once or twice when they have just purchased the electronic appliances, and thus, the uses of the electronic appliances cannot but be restricted to a very general purpose.
Accordingly, the various uses of the electronic appliances cannot be fully utilized by the user or consumer, and consequently, the problem that various functions of the electronic appliances cannot be sufficiently utilized is produced.
Further, in order for the user to utilize the electronic appliances with reference to the owner's manuals, the owner's manuals should be always kept at a place near the electronic appliances, and thus, it was very troublesome to use the electronic appliances.
In particular, since the washing machine is generally installed at a separate place such as washing room or veranda, it is very troublesome to perform washing processes of the washing machine with reference to the owner's manual whenever needed.